callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Riot Shield
The Riot Shield is a primary weapon in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, ''and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Usage The shield will deflect all enemy bullets, but the impacts will leave large cracks across the front of the shield, until the game reloads the image (it could overload the game eventually if it did not). The shield also greatly reduces explosive damage if pointed in the right direction, enabling the player to survive grenades and Claymores with little trouble. In some ways, it makes the Blast Shield unnecessary. Players holding the Riot Shield cannot go prone, knife, or place a breaching charge. Because of the way the shield is held, the player's right side tends to be more exposed than the left, and sprinting with the Riot Shield will shift it even more to the left. This vulnerability can be circumvented by running at an angle. Campaign The Riot Shield is used by various enemies in certain parts of the campaign. It's first appearance is in "No Russian" when the FSB arrive to counter Makarov's terrorist group. It is then featured in later missions with Russian heavy assault troops in "The Gulag" and Shadow Company soldiers in "Just Like Old Times". Unlike players, all NPC enemies can wield a weapon (always a MP5K) and a Shield simultaneously. Enemies will either shoot the player or slowly creep their way towards him to melee the player with the Shield. If an enemy is killed while using a Riot Shield and firing a weapon simultaneously, the enemy will drop both the Riot Shield and the weapon. Using flashbangs, as with all enemies, will cause Shield-wielding enemies to stumble, providing an opening to shoot or engage in melee combat. An interesting tactic is to equip a Riot Shield and melee just as the enemy attacks as it takes two hits to kill an enemy with the Shield. Fragmentation grenades or a Grenade Launcher are also effective weapons if aimed behind or next to the Shield. Another method, although not widely preferred, is continuously firing at an enemy's Shield until he wears down, he will then be open for a kill shot in the leg. Multiplayer Spawning with a Riot Shield as a primary weapon will slow down movement at all times. When looking at a player that has a Riot Shield equipped, they appear to have additional pads/armor on them as well as a helmet. The additional armor is purely cosmetic. This is likely the real reason behind the very slow movement of players using Riot Shields, as the effect does not disappear when the player drops the Riot Shield. The Riot Shield does have a number of offensive capabilities, such as a melee attack, in which the player bashes an enemy with the shield, two of which (one in Hardcore) will kill an enemy. However, using this melee ability can expose the wielder to knife attacks. Bullets can also ricochet off the Riot Shield and kill enemies. Deflecting enemy bullets with the shield will give a player bonus experience points, but the effect decreases over time to prevent abuse. Unlike the enemies in the campaign, the player cannot use a weapon while wielding the shield. Switching to a secondary weapon places the shield on the wielder's back, which offers some limited protection. However, when engaging an enemy, switching from the Riot Shield to a secondary weapon takes a considerable amount of time and is one of the greatest risks of using Riot Shields. It should also be noted that the Riot Shield can block gunfire from several killstreaks including the Harrier, but the shield is useless against the Chopper Gunner and AC130 killstreaks. Although it protects against many things, it cannot protect the user against a falling Care Package. It can also protect a player from Predator Missile's direct impact. To do so, the player must switch to his or her secondary and lie down. The missile must hit exactly at the shield on the player's back, and the impact will still cause heavy damage. Special Ops The Riot Shield is prominently featured in Special Ops missions such as Terminal and Breach & Clear. Gallery File:Riot Shield 6.png|The Riot Shield in first person in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. File:Unused_Riot_Shield.jpg|The Riot Shield in third person. File:RiotShield-MW2.jpg|Riot shield in third person. File:RiotShield-MW2-2.jpg|Riot shield user on the map Afghan File:RiotShieldMW2-3.jpg|Riot shield user in Final Stand File:RiotShield-MW2-4.jpg|Riot shield user on the map Derail File:Riotshield-MW2-5.jpg|Another view of a Riot shield user in Final Stand FSB taking heavy fire MW2.jpg|An FSB operative deflecting bullets with his Riot Shield. Achievement/Trophy ﻿'Unnecessary Roughness' (10 / Bronze trophy ) - Use a riot shield to beat down an enemy in single player or Spec Ops. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Riot Shield was first seen in the Survival Mode trailer in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Multiplayer The Riot Shield appears in Multiplayer in a similar fashion to the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 variant in which it never breaks. It is unlocked from the start of Multiplayer. It can be equipped with either the Melee or Speed Proficiencies. When the Juggernaut Recon pointstreak is used, the player will be automatically granted a Riot Shield, a USP .45 and a Smoke Grenade. Survival Mode The Riot Shield only breaks in Special Ops when it absorbs too much damage and can only be fixed by switching to another Riot Shield or buying a new one.402 on twitter: No sir. Once a riot shield is messed up, its messed up for good. Bashing enemies with the Riot Shield is more effective than knifing them as it deals out more damage than the knife. Juggernauts sometimes carry Riot Shields during later waves. There are two ways to make them drop it: when sufficient damage is inflicted, and when the player tosses a flashbang. When this happens, they will attack the player as a normal Juggernaut would. The dropped Riot Shield can be picked up. Additionally, a group of friendly NPCs wielding Riot Shields can be called in to assist the player(s) for $5000. Proficiencies *Melee - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Speed - Unlocked at weapon level 10. Soap's Tactics Move low and slow soaps shield tactics.png|"Move low+slow" Frag semtex claymore soaps shield tactics.png|"Frags/Claymores most effective behind/beside shield. Use semtex on shield if available" Flashbangs soaps sheild tactics.png|"Flashbangs extremely effective" Beware CQB soaps sheild tactics.png|"Beware close-quarters combat" Gallery File:RiotShield_MW3.png|Riot Shield File:RiotShield Melee MW3.png|Melee attack Riot Shield Juggernaut mw3.png|A Juggernaut with the Riot Shield Trivia References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Protected pages